Mas que amigos
by yuhakira
Summary: Kuoo asume el error de haber tomado malas decisiones frente a su actitud hacia Tsukki. Haikyuu no me pertenece es obra de Haruichi Furudate, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretener.


p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-a99a-f713-2347-791815a20491" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"9:30 a.m. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Kuroo recién despierta. Es domingo y había sido una semana tremendamente dura. Había logrado junto a Nakoma pasar con el último cupo a las nacionales, un triunfo por el cual habían trabajado mucho, por eso su cuerpo cansado no había reaccionado si no hasta ahora, a pesar de haber colocado la alarma dos horas antes./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Quería hacer una viaje corto de ida y vuelta hasta Miyagi, tenía suficiente dinero para pensar en salir algún lado con él, claro si el aceptaba./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue tomar el celular y enviar un mensaje./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"-Tsukki… buenos días./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Espero por unos minutos una respuesta pero no llegó tal cosa. El mensaje fue recibido, pero al parecer él llevaba un buen rato sin conectarse. Bueno no tenia afan aún debía bañarse y vestirse y por supuesto comer algo, moría de hambre./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Necesitaba verlo, viajar a Miyagi se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito desde que la batalla del basurero había resurgido de las cenizas, pero el no viaja por Karasuno, lo hace por él, ese rubio cuatro ojos de socarrona sonrisa que había robado hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Hasta hay todo pareciera ir bien, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Se acercó a él de la forma errónea, siempre había hecho las cosas de ese modo y en un principio no imagino que las cosas se salieran de control, pero lo hicieron, todo esa mano de sentimientos que creía no sentiria hasta que estuviera en la universidad y un ángel en cuerpo de mujer se atravesara en su camino los estaba sintiendo ahora, ese ángel se había atravesado en su camino antes de lo debido, en el cuerpo equivocado tambien quizas… aunque no era que le molestara./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Consiguió su número de contacto luego del primer encuentro en Miyagi, Kenma había sido muy amable al solicitarselo a Hinata sin hacer preguntas, para ese momento ni siquiera sabía su nombre, para su fortuna Hinata fue muy diligente en soltar toda la información. Todavía recuerda cuanto titubeo antes de enviar el primer mensaje, todo lo que decía era - Tsukki? - que si quería provocarlo? Por su puesto que si, como mas iba a llamar su atención; el chico contestó rápido y seco como era de esperarse. Conversaron un par de veces los siguientes días. Y Kuroo siguiendo su estrategia y sin poder evitarlo fue subiendo el tono de sus conversaciones, guiandolo hacia donde quería tenerlo, pero Tsukki nunca se mostró incómodo, por el contrario parecía retarle con sus comentarios, lo que lo puso más a la expectativa acerca de su próximo encuentro, por eso cuando Karasuno finalmente llegó la semana de entrenamiento se decidió a no desaprovechar la oportunidad./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mas eso no evitó que se comportarse como un cobarde, y tal vez fue la costumbre de hacer las cosas como las hacía o tal vez se sintió intimidado por el exceso de confianza que derramaba el ser de Tsukishima. El caso es que había hecho todo mal./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"11:00 a.m. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Ya está por salir de casa. Es tarde y espera que Tsukki pueda darle posada en su casa, si logra salir el lunes a primera hora, lograra llegar a Tokio antes de que las clases den inicio. Pero… él aún no contesta ni su mensaje ni sus llamadas./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Cuando llegó Karasuno a unirseles al entrenamiento quiso abalanzarse sobre él de una sola vez. Sentía su cuerpo tensionado por la carga sexual que sus conversaciones le habían generado, y al encontrarse con sus ojos supo que el se sentia igual. Pero no solo debía guardar las apariencias, tampoco podía dejarse ver como una bestia salvaje que no puede controlar su celo eso lo haria ver poco genial, y siendo el capitán de Nekoma eso no estaría bien. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Esa misma noche envió un mensaje a su teléfono diciendo que se moría por morder sus labios. Le dio indicaciones específicas de cómo debía esperar que todos durmieran para entonces ir hasta los baños, debían verlo tomando bastante líquido luego de que tomara su baño por si alguien lo sentía salir no dudara de su camino y no hiciera preguntas. Tsuki no contesto el mensaje pero solo tres minutos después de la hora estuvo donde le había indicado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en cuanto lo vio cruzar el pasillo, y mientras se acercaba a él su compostura se fue yendo mas y mas al carajo, asi tal cual lo sintió, como si empezara a volverse loco, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó una de sus manos y lo jalo hacia si abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura y mirándolo a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios y respiraba fuertemente, el no evitó que lo abrazara al contrario rápidamente enredó sus finos dedos en su cabellera negra y acentuo la mirada. Y sólo hasta que estuvieron encerrados en el baño se besaron con una sed incalculable, dejando que las lenguas se conocieran la una a la otra, que se acostumbraran a su sabor. Kuroo no desaprovecho la oportunidad para tocarlo, para sentir su fina y suave piel debajo de su camiseta blanca impregnada en su olor. - Me encanta tu aroma - susurro a su oído y Tsukishima intensificó el contacto de sus labios contra el cuello de Kuroo. Le encantaba su fortaleza, no era el chico débil y lindo que solo se iba a dejar hacer al contrario el tenia lo suficiente para hacer de esa experiencia algo unico. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Aún se excita al recordarlo, como sus labios se compenetraron tan fácilmente, hasta que la puerta sonó y del otro lado alguien llamó al cuatro ojos por su nombre y este quedó paralizado en un instante. Hasta ahí llegó su acercamiento esa primera noche. No supo quien los interrumpió, no en ese instante, antes de irse Tsukishima no dijo nada solo roso sus manos mientras cruzaba la puerta y acomodaba sus lentes. No pudo verlo mientras se alejaba sería demasiado sospechoso./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"12:00 m.d. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Aún no contesta. Está por tomar el tren bala y calcula llegar en aproximadamente dos horas./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"El entrenamiento era duro, tremendamente agotador, pero la única forma que tenía para acercarse a él era en las prácticas libres. Lo había observado bastante para saber cómo debía llamar su atención y hacer que entrenara con el. Al principio se rehusó, pero luego llego a ellos. No se enteró sino hasta después del sermón de Yamaguchi. Aunque eso fue suficiente para acercarse a él de una forma diferente, para conocerlo más y enamorarse más de cada una de sus expresiones, de su inteligencia y de lo perspicaz que era… ese quizás fue el peor error. Dejarse encantar de aquella forma, dejarse enamorar así de él, sus intenciones eran claras con él y así se lo había hecho saber, por eso Tsuki no prestaba demasiada atención a sus insinuaciones dentro de la cancha y se limitó exclusivamente a complacerlo en las noches en que se encontraron. Por que Kuroo fue un idiota que negó todo lo que estaba sintiendo para mantener el control, como si con Tsukki lo hubiera tenido alguna vez. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Ya lo había hecho antes. Nunca con un miembro de su equipo, pero luego de haberlo experimentado la primera vez, no pudo dejar de hacerlo. El sexo casual con jugadores de voleibol era adictivo, sus cuerpos fuertes y atléticos lo embriagaban y cuando lograba cruzarse con alguna porrista lo disfrutaba igual. Con Tsukki sus pretensiones eran las mismas, el coqueteo constante solo buscaba que el se aflojara y cediera a sus deseos. Por eso no supo porque su corazón latió tan rápido cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, porque sentía perder el aliento cuando sus manos se rozaban en medio de una práctica de bloqueo, o porque se excitaba tanto viéndolo mientras hablaba con comentarios sarcásticos y burlones y con esa sonrisa de superioridad. Si que amaba esa sonrisa./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"La razón por la que no podía acercarse a él durante el día era porque el pequeño de su compañero siempre estaba hay, como zorro al acecho, pendiente de donde estaba Tsuki todo el tiempo, era como un fantasma. Kuroo sabía que Yamaguchi tendría una lista de las veces que él se había acercado a Tsuki, sentía su mirada en su espalda, como si con eso lo pudiera intimidar./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Pronto cayó en cuenta que era él quien los interrumpe cada vez que querían concretar la razón de su encuentro, por eso a final del cuarto día tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Convenció a un par de chicos a que lo mantuviera ocupado, por eso no espero a que finalizara la práctica para llevarse a Tsuki, él no opuso resistencia cuando lo invitó a escabullirse con él, fue muy fácil simplemente coger un par de balones y encerrarse en el almacén antes de que empezaran a recoger todo. Tuvieron poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsuki nunca se mostró como alguien con experiencia, por eso fue tan agradable verlo descubriendo cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante cada nuevo tacto. Ver sus mejillas sonrojarse la primera vez que vio el miembro de Kuroo completamente erecto frente a sus ojos y como se hincharon sus labios luego de ser besados tantas veces. Pero lo que más recordaba eran sus gemidos luego de que lograra introducir su miembro por completo en su pequeño agujero, como sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la colchoneta, mientras trataba fallidamente de no gritar el nombre de Kuroo cada vez que este embestía contra su trasero./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"La primera vez que escucho salir su nombre mezclado entre gemidos y lágrimas de Tsukishima fue que entendió el error tan enorme que había cometido. Ahora como iba hacer para entablar una relación con él, para pedirle que le dejara amarle. Si en cuanto se vio completamente vestido salio del almacén sin siquiera despedirse de él. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Desde entonces había logrado convencerlo un par de veces para que lo dejara ir a Miyagi para estar con el. Pero eran encuentros rápidos en su casa donde Tsuki se mostraba renuente a dejarle entrar en su corazón. Todo lo que Kuroo decia parecia mentira, había sido muy claro desde el principio, solo buscaba sexo y el que ahora pretendiera lo contrario no podía ser tomado de otra forma que como un engaño./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"2:00 p.m. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, pero él no estaba ahí, seguía sin contestar sus llamadas ni sus mensajes… nada, no tenía cómo ubicarlo./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Lo cierto es que se estaba volviendo loco. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Tsuki se hacía cada vez más frío y se alejaba de él cada vez más, la frecuencia con que respondía sus mensajes fue disminuyendo paulatinamente. Y Yamaguchi se empezaba a convertir en un dolor de cabeza, cada vez que lo llamaba estaba con él y daba por terminada la conversación antes de que empezara, la red social de Yamaguchi estaba inundada de fotos de los dos, juntos, en la práctica, comiendo helado, comiendo pastel de fresas, en el cine… empezaba a pensar que la razón por la que Tsuki se alejara de él era porque Yamaguchi había logrado convencerlo de tener una relación con él. O eso era lo que se imaginaba, y le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo tanto. No quería ver a Tsukishima ni con el ni con nadie, Yamaguchi ciertamente no tendría la destreza de hacer que Tsuki se sintiera de la misma forma que él podía hacerlo, era su ego hablando, sin duda, pero si no tenía fe en sí mismo, cómo iba a pretender que Tsukki le creyera./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"4:00 p.m. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Por fin después de tanta espera lo vio venir, y para su desagrado Yamahuchi venía junto a él. Vio como los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vieron, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar sentirse en el cielo luego de ver su cabello brillar. Cuando finalmente estuvieron a su lado, saludo con formalidad y Yamaguchi se mostró enojado./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Entraron en la casa, Kuroo intento explicarle que había estado llamándolo para avisarle que vendría./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Olvidé mi teléfono, hoy hubo práctica en Karasuno y allí están todos los que podrían comunicarse conmigo así que no le preste mayor importancia./span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Si que era duro escucharlo siendo tan frío y seco. Pero más duro era verlo prestando tanta atención a Yamaguchi. Era eso o su imaginación le jugaba doble. Le explico que tenían planeado ver una película y pidió muy formalmente que los acompañara. Kuroo estaba desesperado no sabía cómo hacer que el chico de pecas se alejara./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"4:40 p.m./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsuki salió de la habitación, iría a la cocina por bebidas para todos. Yamaguchi se movía como si fuera su habitación, sin prestarle mucha atención a Kuroo empezó a buscar entre la computadora de Tsuki la película que verían. Pero era una buena oportunidad de hacer un movimiento, salió de la habitación sin decir nada, rogando que Yamaguchi no decidiera perseguirlo. Bajo hasta el primer piso de la enorme casa y sorprendió a Tsuki con ambas manos sobre el lavaplatos mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina, su semblante era el de un hombre estresado e incómodo. Se acercó a él por la espalda y se abrazó a su cintura, Tsuki puso sus manos sobre las de Kuroo y acarició suavemente sus nudillos luego giró el rostro y se dejó besar por Kuroo./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Siento mucho venir sin avisar, realmente quería verte./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Deberías controlarte mejor, es un viaje muy largo para solo echar un polvo. -Kuroo se enojó un poco, pero era su culpa que él pensara así/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Realmente quiero que hablemos de todo lo que está pasando./span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsuki no lo soltó, solo se giró y volvió a besarlo, se colgó a su cuello y el beso se hizo más profundo, hasta que la voz irritante de Yamaguchi se escuchó venir desde el segundo piso, entonces estrelló un tazón con papas fritas frente a su pecho y le indico que debían volver a la habitación./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Para cuando volvieron ya Yamaguchi había organizado todo, había acomodado la silla del escritorio de Tsuki al lado de la cama y le había hecho saber a Kuroo que hay debia sentarse, mientras Tsuki se recostaba en la cama y Yamaguchi lo hacía a su lado en medio de los dos./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Que situacion mas incomoda, se sentía como un intruso en una habitación en la que ya había estado, donde había visto más de una vez el cuerpo desnudo de Tsukishima sobre el suyo, ahora era un intruso y él no parecía tener deseos de darle un lugar. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"6:00 p.m. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"La estupida pelicula por fin terminaba ahora debía preguntarse si se iría o debía esperar que Yamaguchi decidiera irse primero. El ambiente se torno pesado. Finalmente se decidió a irse. Aun le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado de estar pensando en eso, su mente ahora debía estar concentrada en las nacionales, después tendría tiempo de perder la cabeza por amor, pero sí que dolía, cada segundo acrecentaba el nudo en su garganta, pero antes de que se pusiera en pie Yamaguchi lo hizo, no dijo nada solo agarro su mochila y salió de la habitación, Tsukishima no lo siguió sólo permaneció ahí sentado sobre la cama revisando el celular, Kuroo alcanzó a escuchar cuando Yamaguchi cruzó la puerta principal, entonces su celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Vas a quedarte esta noche? - era lo que decía el mensaje./span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Por supuesto que lo haría pero primero debía aclararlo todo. Mas sin embargo antes que pudiera hablar o decir algo Tsuki lo rodeo con sus piernas sentándose sobre él y besándolo. La excitación de Kuroo fue inmediata./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Espera… no está bien seguir asi./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"¿No fue a esto que viniste?. - el rostro enojado de Tsukishima le sorprendió./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Se que - intentó hablar pero Tsuki era demasiado demandante - por favor acepta salir conmigo./span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsukishima se bajó de sus piernas y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Estaba enojado./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Hace dos semanas Yamaguchi me pidió que saliera con él - los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron por completo - tu vives en Tokio, y pensé que no podía vivir esperando que tus sentimientos por mí fueran reales, no puedo estar pensando todo el tiempo si acaso lo haces con alguien más./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Aceptaste? /span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Si… acaso escuchas algo de lo que digo. Pero las cosas no cambiaron, no olvide mi celular hoy, lo dejo a propósito, no puedo estar pensando todo el tiempo en que momento vas a escribir, y ocultarle a Yamaguchi lo que pasa todo el tiempo es agotador. Todo el tiempo… todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Porque se fue hoy entonces? - Tsuki volteo a verlo aun sin estar seguro que responder./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Termine con él antes de llegar acá - Tsuki agacho el rostro - no puedo sentir por él lo que siento por ti… así que por favor solo hagámoslo para que puedas irte./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"No. - Kuroo se arrodillo frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos - no importa donde este, si me das una oportunidad prometo no defraudarte, no tengo la necesidad de estar con nadie mas si tu estas conmigo, solo te necesito a ti, mi cuerpo te pide a gritos mi mente te aclama todo el tiempo - Tsuki lo miró con ojos llorosos y se dejó besar - te amo Kei./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Llevas diciendo eso desde hace algún tiempo. Nadie puede mentir tanto/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de calmar sus nervios. Kuroo probablemente no lo sabía, pero Tsukishima se sentía aún más perdido que él, y es que aunque trató por todos los medios de no caer, de no enamorarse de Kuroo, aun consciente de sus intenciones, no pudo evitarlo, Kuroo siempre fue muy claro con respecto a la que buscaba, y eso mismo le había gustado a Tsukishima, le gustaba la forma tan fácil en la que compaginaba, como era divertido discutir con el, tentarlo, seducirlo, una simple conversación con él a través de mensajes de texto se había convertido en lo mejor de su día, por eso cuando finalmente aceptó que se había enamorado de él se asustó, qué haría ahora, es verdad que Kuroo había cambiado, había empezado a decirle que le amaba a pedirle una oportunidad, viajaba a Miyagi mas seguido, aunque fuera solo por un par de horas, incluso si no podía salir de la estación se conformaba con llevarlo a comer postre y besarlo en un baño público antes de que el tren arrancara, ¿pero que cambiaría si el decia que si?, Kuroo seguiría viviendo en Tokio y eso no iba a cambiar al contrario había muchas otras cosas que sí lo harían, en cambio Yamaguchi siempre había estado ahí a su lado, incondicional, era su amigo, y cuando él se confesó, cuando le dejo saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Tsukishima se convirtió en la peor persona de todas, le dijo que si, aun siendo consciente de que eso no llegaria a ningun lado, como si le traspasara su dolor a alguien más, así se sintió luego de intentar besar a Yamaguchi luego de que éste insistiera en que ya era tiempo… cuando solo le bastó con estar cerca y a solas con kuroo para querer devorarlo, porque entonces le había costado tanto darle una oportunidad a Yamaguchi. Patetico, asi se siente, completamente desorientado y fuera de sus cabales. Ahora Kuroo está en su habitación son las siete de la noche, ya está oscuro afuera, ya le hizo daño a Yamaguchi, más de lo que alguna vez pensó que sería capaz, y a pesar de eso no quería si no creerle, creerle a Kuroo que en verdad lo amaba, para ver si de ese modo lograba por un momento dejar de sentirse como la basura que estaba seguro que era, incluso no creía merecer el amor del causante de todo, ese que lo único que busco fue su cuerpo, pero necesitaba creerle, necesitaba amar, explotar todo eso que llevaba dentro dejarlo salir, haber si de ese modo lograba recuperar la cordura en su vida, restaurar el orden, arreglar las cosas con Yamaguchi y no perder a su amigo, tal vez el único capaz de aguantarlo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Supe que pasaron a las nacionales - Kuroo lo miró sorprendido - Hinata no hizo sino hablar de eso hoy. Felicitaciones./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Estoy listo para vencerte en un encuentro frente a frente./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Ja, como si pudieras hacerlo /span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Y hay estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, pero esta de todas era la más hermosa que había visto nunca, podía sentir en el tono de su voz el esfuerzo que hacía por contener el llanto y de algún modo él se sintió igual, no le preocupa si mal entendió el mensaje, pero para él eso era una invitación a su cuerpo, a su alma, a su corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, Tsuki no le dio tiempo de nada solo se abrazó a él y el llanto llegó solo, intento secar sus lagrimas pero Tsukki no le permitió verlo a los ojos, no hasta que pudo tranquilizarse./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
ul style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Si quieres puedo hablar con Yamaguchi. Darle mi palabra de que no te haré daño, porque estoy seguro que eso es lo que más le preocupa./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"No se te ocurra acercarte, puedo resolver mis asuntos./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsukki, estoy aquí para ti, así sea para lo más mínimo vendré corriendo de Tokio o de donde esté si tu me necesitas, y espero encontrarte cuando yo te necesite, ¿estarás para mi?/span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Si./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Llamemos a Yamaguchi y digámosle que todo va a estar bien./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: disc; font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Deja yo lo hago. No te acerques a él./span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Kuroo sonrió y presto atención a la conversación entre Tsuki y Yamaguchi. El chico de pecas no dejaba de llorar y decirle que le quería. Pero que queria mas a su amigo, a ese que había estado sonriendo tanto los últimos meses. Tsukki miró a Kuroo sonriendo apenado y este solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, cuando finalmente la conversación terminó estuvo listo para abalanzarse sobre Tsukki, sin nada que se lo impidiera sin tapujos, sin limitantes, dejó salir su voz y se extasió en la de Tsukishima que no dejo de besarlo y abrazarlo./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"10:00 p.m./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 45.3355px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Tsukki está en la planta baja recibiendo a su mamá que acaba de llegar, prometió traerle comida de regreso, pasará la noche, pero espera poder convencerlo para que se reporte enfermo y pasar el dia juntos. El ya envió un mensaje a Kenma, pasaron a las nacionales asi que supone no habrá problema si falta un día. Necesita todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con el./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /br /br /p 


End file.
